injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RatedRKOFreak/What if Superman wasn't the tyrant?
After playing this amazing game recently, a bunch of scenarios began to run through my head on who the different tyrants in this game could have been. Although Superman was the obvious and probably best choice, I think Aquaman would have been a great villian as well. Aquaman- (Note: A version of this was explored in the Flashpoint arc, I just changed up some details to fit the game's premise) I think that Aquaman would have been a good choice for this game because of his status as a king before the game began. Perhaps instead of the Joker killing Lois and Superman's unborn son, Black Manta could have killed someone close to Aquaman, such as Aqualad or Mera. This in turn, causes him to go into a rage similar to Superman and declare Atlantis at war with all the superheroes and villains. Few characters would undergo changes in this scenario. Batman would still be gathering the Justice League heroes to combat the tyranny, but he would be presumed dead because he had already gathered another Batman from another universe. Wayne Manor would be completely destroyed with Bruce operating from a highly damaged Batcave. Dick Grayson, instead of being dead, would be operating as the leader of the Insurgency under his Nightwing alias. One of the biggest changes would be the Joker becoming Atlantis's court jester, but operating with Aquaman for his own benefit. Black Adam would resume one of the roles he had in his original lifetime as Teth-Adam and become the champion of Atlantis. Shazam/Captain Marvel would be dead because Aquaman forced the two into battle to determine said champion. Superman has been in exile because hewas present when Mera and Aqualad were killed. Flash is with Aquaman, so the only real superhumans aiding the Insurgency from the beginning are Superboy and the Martian Manhunter, who are present in this universe. Instead of Insurgency vs. Tyranny, there are also a lot of other factions working against the two sides. For example, a group of mercanaries are hired by both sides. This group consists of Bane, an abandoned Harley Quinn, Cyborg and Raven, who feel abandoned by Nightwing, and Catwoman. Bane is taking advantage of Cyborg, Raven, and Harley in their weak emotional state and taking most of the funds, but is secretly getting robbed by Catwoman. The Amazons have barricaded their borders and refuse to get into the conflict because of a treaty with Atlantis and personal friendships in the Insurgency. Eventually, after much of the original storyline takes place except with Aquaman instead of Superman, Aquaman strikes with his forces and completely floods Metropolis and Gotham. Hal Jordan is the only Green Lantern on Earth because of a heated second war between the Green Lanterns and the Sinestro Corps, and he unsuccessfully attempts to hold a Treaty meeting which ends with the death of Damian Wayne after a battle ensues because of Nightwing's refusal to submit to the reign of Atlantis. This triggers Batman into rage, and he brings out the Justice League from the alternate universe for a final battle. Superman also returns to Earth to help, and convinces Wonder Woman to lead her Amazons into battle. Aquaman's forces are defeated and eventually he surrenders. Flash is killed by the Joker in the battle, because the Flash was having second thoughts about his allegiances to Atlantis and the Joker thought killing him would be "entertaining" to King Aquaman. Eventually the Justice League returns home and Bruce Wayne ushers in a new era of peace. These ideas are highly jumbled and may not be the best, but constructive criticism and your own ideas are always appreciated. Category:Blog posts